This invention relates to a connector assembly for connecting male and female members.
Many types of connector assemblies exist for releasably connecting sections of fluid-carrying conduits. Such connector assemblies may be used, for example, in the heat exchanging systems of a motor vehicle which incorporate both rigid and flexible tubing elements.
It is desirable for a connector assembly to provide a secure, reliable and durable connection that can be connected and disconnected with relative ease, while at the same time being easy and cost effective to manufacture. Existing connector assembly systems have limitations in one or more of these features.